


Yin Yang

by NebularNight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious lucio, Awkward lucio, Biting, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hickies, Hook-Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebularNight/pseuds/NebularNight
Summary: A single night at the night club "Yin Yang" turns into something far bigger than Lucio could ever have imagined.Adding tags as story progresses.





	1. Sleeping With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!

Despite the pulsing of the beat and the strobing lights, Lúcio's mood was still rather low. A Talon team led by Doomfist had stormed Numbani, retrieving the warlord's gauntlet, and wreaking havoc upon Adawe International Terminal of the Numbani airport. He hadn't even had his first briefing with Overwatch, and felt angered by the destruction. This is why he was joining. He knew he could help. He looked at his vodka sitting in his shot glass, the alcohol rippling with each beat of the heavy bass, the bright purple and green strobe lights nearby reflecting off the surface of it. As he stared into the little shot glass, a shock was sent through his spine as a voice resounded right next to his ear, low and rich. 

"Something wrong with your drink?" inquired the voice with a thick Nigerian accent, and Lúcio sat up straighter in his barstool, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. Despite his stage presence, when it came to interacting with strangers in such a setting, he was filled with anxiety. Glancing over as the man who spoke to him moved to the stool beside him, he was greeted by a massively tall figure with rich dark skin and deep brown eyes. Lúcio felt absolutely dwarfed by the man. This must be how Torbjörn felt every day! The man beside him curled his lips into a sultry smile.

"Cat got your tongue?" the stranger spoke once more, making Lúcio painfully aware that he'd just been _staring_ at the stranger for the past few seconds. 

"Ah! Uh, nothin's wrong with it, I'm just... thinking?" Lúcio replied with every intention of sounding interesting, but failing horribly as the other man cocked an amused eyebrow at him. 

"Thinking? I feel this setting is more suited for action," spoke the stranger once more, low voice sending shivers all over Lúcio's skin, especially with the words that carried said voice. Lúcio struggled to swallow the nervous lump in his throat once more, trying his best to put on an attractive grin as he took the glass and downed the vodka in one gulp, trying not to wince at the burn of alcohol. Maybe that would loosen him up, though he usually used good ol' Mary Jane for his anxiety. 

A chuckle resounded from deep within the stranger's chest as he grinned at Lúcio, the lights dancing beautifully upon his skin and in his eyes. "That's more like it," he rumbled, and Lúcio gave a more relaxed smile, watching as the man nodded to the barkeep. "Ruso-Baltique, one for me and one for my friend," he ordered, glancing at Lúcio with a smug smile. Lúcio's eyes widened at the order, surprise coloring his expression clearly. That wasn't a cheap Vodka. Lúcio hadn't even had it due to the price, and he had money! 

"Nah, you don't have to do that!" Lúcio stammered, an the stranger simply chuckled, the sound soft like velvet. "I don't _have_ to by any means, I _want_ to," he assured him, and as two glasses were slid across the crystal countertop, Lucio took a deep breath. He hadn't had a good time out in awhile, why not try to actually enjoy himself tonight instead of moping over something he couldn't change? Smiling once more, Lúcio reached out to his glass, pulling it closer to him as he dared to look up and meet the man in his eyes.

"What's your name? I-if that's okay, I mean you don't gotta tell me-"

He was cut off as the other man leaned forward towards him, and Lúcio stilled in his chair, his breath hitching.

"You are cute when you are flustered. You may call me Akande," the taller man murmured, his voice clearer with the closed distance. "And you are Lúcio Correia dos Santos," Akande murmured, and Lúcio froze for a moment. Despite how famous he was, it was still odd for people to know who he was without him knowing them. 

"From what I have heard of you, you must be very influential. Compassionate," Akande noted, expression quiet for a moment. Akande then held out his hand, and Lúcio hesitated a fraction of a second before reaching out and grasping the man's much larger hand. Akande simply gave a smile and a nod. Lúcio then watched as Akande retracted his hand and took the tiny shot glass from the countertop. He gave Lúcio a glance as he tilted the glass back and downed it, not even flinching as it slid down his throat. 

That meant it was Lúcio's turn.

Lúcio took a steadying breath as he reached out and took the glass, raising it in Akande's direction before bringing it to his lips. Then, he knocked it back.

God, it was strong. Lúcio couldn't help but cough as he struggled to set the glass down, tears coming to his eyes from the stinging in his throat. Blinking rapidly as he reeled it in, he glanced up at Akande who was smirking, amusement shimmering brightly in his eyes as he watched Lúcio. 

"Ack-I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to-" he began stammering once more, and then a large hand came to rest upon his shoulder, and he fell silent as those dark eyes met his. A gentle smile danced across Akande's lips, his eyes narrowing. "Would you feel more comfortable elsewhere? I've got a very nice hotel reservation across the street," Akande offered, and it only set Lúcio's heart hammering at a thousand miles per hour. Hotel? Did that mean he wanted to-? How long had it even been since he'd last had sex? Glancing at Akande as the man stood and readied himself to leave and waiting for an answer, he felt heat rise to his cheeks at the mere thought of having sex with such a man. 

Or maybe he was just getting ahead of himself. Maybe they would play cards or something in the casino. It wasn't like Akande would invite _him_ to his room, surely. Yeah, surely. A man so refined probably wasn't into hookups. Lúcio then nodded, rising from his stool and scooting it beneath the counter. "Yeah, alright, I'm down," he answered, and Akande gave a smile, and turned on his heel to make his way towards the glowing exit sign. Walking to catch up with Akande, Lúcio knew he had to be at _least_ seven feet tall. Why couldn't he be that tall?

Lúcio stood behind Akande as the man opened the door, and Lucio frowned as they were greeted with pouring rain. Akande looked down to the shorter man, then began unbuttoning his white suit jacket. Lúcio watched in confusion as Akande then lifted the side of the jacket, looking down at Lúcio expectantly. "You won't get wet if you stick close to me," he murmured, and Lúcio almost felt starstruck himself in the man's presence. A gentleman, handsome, those eyes, that _voice._

Then Lúcio snapped back to himself, and he gave a nervous smile with a dismissive wave of his hand. "A little rain never killed anyone!" he said cheerfully, and strode out past Akande and into the rain.

The very cold rain. 

A chuckle resounded from behind him, and then a hand was at the small of his back, urging him onwards across the street. Akande said nothing as the two of them hurried across the road, streetlights reflecting in the water that was pooling on the pavement. The bright yellow lights of the hotel, a red building, were very welcoming and warm looking. Once across the street and in front of the hotel, the doors slid open. Stepping inside, the two men both dripped with rainwater, earning a sour look from the well-kept receptionist at the front desk. Lúcio felt humor at the man's expression, but kept his thoughts to himself to avoid the risk of seeming a fool to Akande. Following the taller man, they stopped before an elevator. Lúcio felt his heart rising into his throat as Akande pressed the up button. The doors immediately swung open to offer the elevator, and he followed Akande inside and watched as he pressed the button for the sixth floor. That was... the top floor.

He didn't figure that there was a casino on the top floor of the hotel. The elevator doors slid shut, and it steadily began gliding upwards. The silence in the elevator felt horribly awkward. Just as Lucio was about to speak for his staring at the floor, a large hand landed upon his chest, pushing him back and against the wall of the elevator. Lúcio's heart rate skyrocketed as his eyes darted forward, meeting Akande's gaze before him, his face mere inches from his own. 

"I do not want to dance around my intentions. You are... charming. And I want you in my room. I want to ravish you," Akande purred, reaching forward with his free hand and taking Lúcio's chin between his thumb and index finger. Before Lúcio could even speak through his surprise, Akande closed the distance. Rain slicked lips met Lúcio's in a slow and languid kiss, the large hand on his chest sliding down to twine around his waist, pulling him closer. Akande's body was warm beneath his wet suit, and a shiver raced through Lúcio, though he wasn't sure it was from the cold. His eyes closed as Akande's lips danced along his, and as he felt Akande's tongue slide along his bottom lip, he parted his lips. Akande's tongue slid along his, and a low moan rumbled deep within the taller man's chest. It was then that the elevator chimed and came to a stop, the door's sliding open. Lucio froze in Akande's grip, eyes darting towards the door in fear that someone would see them.

No one was there. Just an empty hallway.

A deep chuckle left Akande, and he leaned closer, pressing his lips at the curve of Lúcio's jaw, and the Brazilian gasped as teeth nipped at his skin there.

"Worried someone will see?" Akande crooned, and Lúcio let out a slightly nervous laugh. 

"Ah, I'm not worried, just..." he trailed off, watching as Akande stood back to his full height. 

"It's okay. We will have privacy in but a moment," he hummed, and Lúcio's heart didn't drop its pace. Was he _really_ doing this? His mind raced as he followed Akande to the third door down the hall on the left, pausing as Akande drew out a key card and scanned it. The mechanical lock clicked, and the door slid open. Following him inside, Lúcio's eyes widened at the sheer size of the suite. It had a massive window showing the streets below and the buildings that towered alongside the hotel. Rain ran down the glass, and he could almost hear it on the rooftop of the hotel. Then he glanced behind him as Akande let the door close and lock, and then proceeded to slide off his wet suit jacket. The black undershirt clung to his form, showing the deep contours and curves of the muscles sculpted beneath. Lúcio couldn't help but watch as Akande began unbuttoning the white shirt, pausing halfway through to look up at Lúcio and smile knowingly.

"Like what you see, my dear?" he rumbled, and Lúcio's heart skipped a beat. This was happening. This was really happening. 

"Yeah. I mean, yes! Yes, I do. You're... magnificent," Lúcio finally got out, and he felt a small bit of pride as Akande's smile widened. He continued with the buttons until they were all undone, and he pulled the shirt from his broad shoulders, letting the wet fabric fall to the ground. 

"Good. I'd like to see more of _you,_ though," Akande grinned, and Lúcio gave a faltering smile. Akande's expression softened, and he stepped forward towards Lúcio, and the musician couldn't help but notice how his muscles shimmered in the dim lighting of the hotel room. How handsome Akande was. How out of his _league_ he was. His thoughts came to a halt as Akande placed his hands at Lúcio's hips, and Lúcio's eyes darted to meet Akande's quiet gaze.

"You've no reason to be nervous," Akande's fingertips tugged at the hem of Lucio's shirt, those deep brown eyes waiting for Lúcio's reply. Lucio swallowed, and gave a nod, trying to slow down his nervous yet excited breathing. Warm hands then slid under Lucio's shirt, resting upon his leanly muscled hips before sliding upwards, the fabric of Lúcio's green patterned shirt bunching up. Lúcio lifted his arms and allowed Akande to pull the shirt from his form. Akande let it fall to their feet, a satisfied smile spreading across his lips as he took in the leanly muscled Brazilian before him. Then, Akande stepped back, and Lúcio watched as Akande's hands went to the button at his waist. The v-muscle that disappeared beneath Akande's waistline was very well built, and Lúcio found he couldn't look away as Akande unbuttoned his slacks, a smirk upon his lips as Lúcio watched him. 

Then, he kicked the slacks off, and Lúcio couldn't take his eyes from him. He wore navy blue briefs, his member visibly hard, and _very large_ , tenting the fabric. Lúcio felt his own member twitch eagerly at the sight, and his face flushed despite it all, earning a snicker from Akande. Then, Akande's eyes flicked down below Lúcios waist. 

"Your turn," Akande's deep voice rumbled, and Lúcio gave an obedient nod, his nimble hands going to his own button, undoing it. Letting his pants fall to his ankles, he stepped out of them. Now he was donned in nothing but grey boxer briefs, yet his nerves couldn't overcome the desire to please Akande.

"Good boy," that deep voice resounded, and Lúcio felt excitement pooling in his chest. Akande then stepped back once more, stopping when the back of his knees hit the bed. His hands reached the waistband of his briefs, and without a moment's hesitation, he slid them off and down his muscular thighs, to the floor. Akande's large and eager cock sprung from the fabric, and Lúcio's mouth nearly watered. Then, he sat himself on the bed, spreading his legs and taking his long cock in his hand, giving it a slow stroke while keeping his eyes on Lúcio. 

Lúcio's own cock now strained against his boxer briefs, and a whine almost escaped him as Akande praised him. Lúcio then slid his own underwear down, albeit a little fast in his eagerness. He then stepped forward towards Akande, and Lúcio's heart pounded as he stopped in front of the taller man, lowering himself to his knees before Akande. He looked up and held Akande's gaze as he reached forward, taking his massive member in his hand, giving the firm length a smooth stroke before leaning forward and placing the tip against his lips, Lúcio let his tongue slide out against Akande's cock head, and the larger man let out an absolutely sinful moan. 

Lúcio sucked at the head, teasing it with his lips and his tongue, and Akande's hips gave an involuntary buck into Lúcio's wet mouth. Lúcio gave another teasingly slow suck, looking up and catching Akande looking down at him, his lips parted as he took sharp breaths. Seeing Akande watching him suck him off only made Lúcio more insistent, taking more of Akande into his mouth. 

"Deeper, boy," Akande ordered, and Lúcio quickly obliged, lowering his mouth as much as he could over Akande's cock until he felt the head hit the back of his throat. Akande's hand came to rest upon the back of Lúcio's head, grunting as he held him there for a moment before tangling his fingers in Lúcio's hair and pulling him up and off his cock. Lúcio gave a slight cough, and Akande chuckled. 

"Get up here," Akande command as he scooted back onto the bed, and Lúcio eagerly followed. Akande patted his thigh, and Lúcio didn't hesitate now as he climbed on top of Akande, their hard cocks brushing together as Lucio hovered over him. Akande reached to the back of Lúcio's head, pulling him forward into a deep and hungry kiss, his other hand reaching between them and taking both of their cocks in his large hand. Lúcio gasped against Akande's lips and rolled his hips forward into Akande's hand, feeling his spit-slicked member slide alongside his own. He groaned as Akande began stroking faster until they both were rolling their hips in rhythm with one another. Then, Akande broke the kiss by pulling Lúcio's hair and pulling his head back, causing the musician to groan low.

"On your knees, my boy," Akande directed Lúcio, and Lucio slid off of Akande's broad form, settling with his chest against the luxurious comforter, his knees planted into the mattress and his ass up. Akande gave a humm of approval, and suddenly, wet warmth prodded Lúcio's entrance, hot breath caressing his skin as Akande licked his hole and wormed his tongue into him. Lúcio moaned, curling one fist into the crimson bed sheets. Then, something larger pressed against him, and a slick finger slid inside of him. Lúcio let out a sharp gasp at the sensation of Akande curling his finger inside of him, and then, another joined his index finger, stretching his hole wider. 

"Yes, please..." Lúcio trailed off breathlessly. Akande grinned from his position. 

"Please what?" the larger man prompted, and Lúcio very nearly squirmed in anticipation.

"Please fuck me," Lúcio groaned, and it was then that he felt something much larger press against his hole. Without warning, Akande's cock head pushed into Lúcio's hole, and Lúcio let out a whine, squeezing his eyes shut against the slight pain and the overwhelming pleasure. Slowly, Akande pushed inch upon inch deeper into Lúcio, until he was in to his hilt, panting heavily.

"You're so good for me," Akande rumbled, hands falling upon Lúcio's hips and gripping tightly as he picked up a slow and sensual pace, rolling his hips and fucking Lúcio slow. Lúcio pushed back against Akande, whining for more. The larger man chuckled, a grin spreading across his cheeks. His pace hastened until he was quickly sliding in and out of Lúcio, thrusting deeper and deeper into him. 

"Say my name," Akande demanded breathlessly as he pounded Lúcio, hands gripping his hips tight enough that there were surely going to be bruises the next day. 

"F-fuck, Akande, please don't stop, please," he begged, and this spurred Akande on. Akande pounded Lúcio, grunting with each thrust, accompanied by very vocal moaning and gasping from Lúcio.

Leaning over him, Akande's chest pressed against Lúcio's back, fucking him as deep as his cock could go. He took the flesh at Lúcio's neck between his teeth, giving a hard suck before biting it and releasing. Lúcio couldn't even warn Akande as he reached his climax, a cry escaping him as thick white cum spurted from his throbbing cock. He tightened around Akande's cock, and that itself brought Akande to his climax faster than he could have prepared. Baring his teeth, Akande snarled as he thrust once more into Lúcio's core, filling him with his hot cum. They both stilled as they rode out their orgasms, Akande's arm looped tight around Lúcio's waist, holding him close as they both panted from their exertion. 

After a few moments, Akande slowly released Lúcio, and began pulling himself out of him. His thick cock left Lúcio with a wet sound, and Akande grinned smugly as he watched his white cum begin to leak from Lúcio.

"What a delicious sight," he purred, and Lúcio peered up at him from where his chest and head rested against the mattress, chest heaving. Akande then stood, and Lúcio relaxed down onto the bed as he watched Akande walk to the bathroom. He disappeared for a moment before emerging with a towel in one hand. Holding it out to Lúcio, the musician reached out and took it with a grateful, yet tired, smile. He began cleaning himself up, watching as Akande settled down beside him. 

As he finished cleaning up and set the towel to the side, he looked to Akande, the unspoken question lingering in his eyes. Instead of speaking, Akande slid himself under the covers, holding them open and looking at Lúcio expectantly. Lúcio gladly slid beneath the covers, and Akande's arm snaked around his waist, pulling him close. He could feel Akande's hot breath against his neck, feel his chest rising and falling. Lúcio ached, but it was a good ache. He was spent. The alcohol in his system and the exertion made weariness slip into his bones all the faster. It wasn't long before Lúcio fell to sleep, dreams filled with a sultry man with a deep voice and a Nigerian accent.


	2. Pulled from Orbit

Lúcio was awoken by soft sunlight streaming in through the massive window wall of the hotel room. Blinking his eyes blearily, the musician slowly sat up, then stilled. Ever so slowly, he looked to the other side of the bed.

The space beside him was empty.

Lúcio tried not to let the odd feeling of disappointment get to him. He didn't know what he had hoped would come of this. He'd just been so... taken with Akande. Then, his eyes traveled further still, to the nightstand by the bed. On it lay his clothes, seeming to have been laundered as they were neatly folded, and... a small, folded note. Lúcio quickly plucked the paper up, unfolding it carefully to reveal bold and angular handwriting. 

_It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I hope we may meet again. Until then, be well, Lúcio._

_-Akande Ogundimu_

Lúcio held the small note quietly, rereading it a few times before giving a wistful sigh and setting it back where he'd found it. He stood, quickly dressing to prepare for the day. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was noon. He had three hours to get to the carrier that was to take him to Watchpoint Gibraltar, then it was another two until the briefing for tomorrow's mission. He tried to get himself excited to meet his new teammates, but he found himself somewhat down. It was an odd and uncomfortable feeling that didnt sit right with him. As he headed to the door, he stopped in his tracks, something pulling in his chest. He knew what it was. 

Turning on his heel with a suppressed sigh, he quickly walked back to the bed, stopping at the nightstand and carefully picking up the paper and folding it back to the way Akande had left it. He then stuck it into his pocket, and it was with that that he left the hotel room behind him for the time being. 

\---

The carrier had been landed in a small and quiet area, and as he approached the aircraftz excitement stirred within his chest. A smile came across his lips as a brightly smiling woman appeared at the open and waiting doors of the carrier, quickly waving a thin hand.

"Heyo! You must be Lúcio! Pleasure to meet ya! I'm Lena Oxton," she spoke in a cheerful voice, and Lúcio couldn't help but smile. He hoped everyone was this friendly! 

"Hey, nice to meet you! That's me, yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" He grinned at her, and he watched as she suddenly appeared further into the carrier in a flash of blue light, the machine on her chest whirring softly. Lúcio tried not to look awestruck as she grinned and gave a shrug. 

"You'll get used to it, I swear," Lena chuckled, and as Lúcio stepped up the ramp and into the carrier, the doors slid shut behind him. This was really happening, oh man. He was really getting this chance to help people more! It was absolutely amazing! He was pumped up and ready to go. Though as Lena told him the trip to Gibraltar would take over an hour, he tried to reel it in for the time being. He took a seat by the window as the carrier began to rise into the sky, and he watched as the city got farther away, his eyes lingering on the tall red hotel. 

\---

Landing at Gibraltar, his conversation with Lena had given him an idea of what to expect of the current occupants of the base. The head scientist was named Winston, and was a _gorilla_. Though he was supposed to be very nice. The "leader" (Lena used the term tentatively) was Jack Morrison, aka Soldier 76 from the Soldier Enhancement Program he had heard little of. Lena had warned him of Jack's grumpy attitude, and it made Lúcio wonder what the man had been through. Then there was Jesse McCree, described to him as quite literally "a cowboy." Lúcio was pretty excited to meet an actual cowboy, he found. Then there was Angela Ziegler, a combat medic, described a gentle and kind. There was also the Shimada brothers, of which he was warned that Hanzo was better avoided, while Genji was kind and humorous. He had been given a little exposition on Genji's state and what had happened between he and his brother, and that conversation has certainly sobered the mood on the carrier. After that there was the Omnic, Zenyatta, apparently Genji's mentor. Last, there was the Crusader, Reinhardt Wilhelm. A kind hearted German man with a love of beer and good jokes. There were others out on missions currently, and more still showing up after the recall sent by Winston. He was to go on this current mission with Jack, Lena, Angela, and Reinhardt. A small team to do reconnaissance on an area if heavy interest to Talon. Unfortunately, Lena knew little of the mission herself, as she had only heard snippets in passing conversation, with the actual briefing yet to be had.

Lúcio was taken from his thoughts as they began descending to the landing platform of Watchpoint Gibraltar, and the large base was stunning in the golden light of the setting sun. The sea beyond glistened beautifully, a deep blue serene color. He had a good feeling about being here. As the carrier settled upon the landing pad, the door opened, and Lena smiled to Lúcio. 

"Here we are! It's great, right?" she spoke in her chipper voice, and Lúcio nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! On to the briefing, then?" He asked eagerly and she bobbed her head in a nod. "We've got about twenty minutes until, but there's no harm getting there early," she smiled, and he smiled in turn. "Of course, lead the way. Since I, uh, have never been here," he chuckled, and she turned quickly on her heel, walking at almost a light jog that had Lúcio taking long strides to keep up with the fast paced English girl. The large base seemed rather empty, but he had to remind himself that agents were out on missions. Walking across the concrete path, they came up upon a large door, taking the smaller one beside it. Inside, he saw Winston, and he had to reel in his surprise as the talking gorilla.

"Hello there! It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Lúcio!" Winston spoke brightly, and the musician smiled to the scientist. "And it's a pleasure to be here! I'm excited to get things going!" Lúcio replied in turn, watching as Winston resumed working on a small device with tools neatly in a case beside him. They continued on past him to a smaller room, and inside it was a white haired older man with a blue visor, a very large man with a full beard, and a thin framed blonde woman he smiled sweetly at the two that entered the room.

"Lena, Lúcio, take a seat," spoke the man in the visor with a stern tone, and if Lúcio had to guess, he'd say that was Jack Morrison. The other two were obviously Reinhardt and Angela, judging by the descriptions Lena had provided him with prior to arriving. Lúcio followed Lena and took the seat beside her, watching as the lights dimmed in the room, and a projection was lit up upon the wall.

"We'll be traveling to Paris early tomorrow. We've heard of heavy Talon presence in the area, and we need to scope out what they're doing there. That isn't all, however. We've received reports of more dangerous Talon targets, including Reaper, formerly Gabriel Reyes," he paused as the screen flipped from the map of the area to a picture of Reaper, a man in a black cloak with an eerie white mask. Jack seemed to move on quickly. 

"Olivia Colomar, under the alias of Sombra," the screen showed a Mexican woman donned in purples and blacks with a cocky grin, and Lúcio took care to remember the appearance of both Reaper and Sombra, not doubting that they would be trouble on the battlefield, even with his father's technology aiding him.

"And Doomfist of Talon's inner council, Akande Ogundimu,"

The image that flashed on the screen along with the name being processed caused Lúcio's eyes to widen considerably, and his heart all but stopped as he looked at the mugshot presented on the screen. 

It really was him. Akande was Doomfist. The rest of what Jack said flew in one ear and out the other as Lúcio struggled to come to terms with his sudden realization. He'd fraternized with Doomfist, and that was putting it mildly. Thinking that he'd actually had _sex_ with _Doomfist_ was... jarring. A man that had brought death and war with him wherever he went. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as the lights brightened to their usual luminescence, and chairs scooted across the ground as the others stood and began filing out. 

"You coming, Lúcio?" Lena spoke up, and he snapped out of his mind as he looked up at Lena, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible. It didn't work, as a frown crossed Lens's face, and she glanced behind Lúcio as Jack began putting things away, paying little attention to them.

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming. Sorry, I was... taking in the information," he half-lied, and Lena eyed him a moment longer before giving a softer smile. "Let's get some rest before tomorrow. I'll show you to your room," she spoke gently, eyes curious as they watched Lúcio stand, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible. 

The walk to his room was quiet, with Lena seeming to realize he was deep in his thoughts. As they arrived to his quarters, she turned to him, smiling gently.

"If you ever need anything, just let me know, okay? At Overwatch, we're all one big family. We're here for eachother. Don't forget that, alright?" Lena spoke kindly, and Lúcio focused on her, giving the best smile he could despite his racing thoughts. "I won't forget. Thank you, Lena. It means a lot," he answered, and she handed him the key card to his room. With that, she waved a goodbye, then disappeared in a flash of blue once again.

Stepping inside, he slowly closed the door behind him, slowly undressing for sleep while taking in his surroundings. It was a nice room, comfortable in size. The bed looked nice.

In reality, he was trying to think of anything besides the looming realization in his mind. 

Lúcio lied down in the decidedly comfortable bed, trying to let himself relax and get some rest. They had to be up by four and in the carrier by five. He needed rest if he was to perform well in the case of battle. 

As he drifted to sleep, his mind dreamt of strong arms and rich brown eyes.


End file.
